Ben 10: Omniverse
'''Ben 10: Omniverse '''is the fourth iteration of the Ben 10 franchise. Summary Ben was all set to be a solo hero with his new Omnitrix after Gwen and Kevin left for college, but Grandpa Max teamed him up with a rookie, by-the-book partner. Together they explore a secret alien city, known as Undertown beneath the city of Bellwood. Meanwhile, a mysterious hunter, known as Khyber, sets his sights on Ben. With all new alien heroes to choose from, the fun is just getting started. It's a whole new Omniverse. Aliens 1. Four Arms (from Ben 10) 2. Feedback 3. Lodestar (from Ben 10: Alien Force) 4. Spidermonkey (from Ben 10: Alien Force) 5. Cannonbolt (from Ben 10) 6. Bloxx 7. NRG (from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 8. Water Hazard (from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 9. Terraspin (from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 10. Armodrillo (from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 11. Shocksquatch (from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 12. Stinkfly (from Ben 10) 13. Heatblast (from Ben 10) 14. Clockwork (from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 15, Gravattack 16. Chromastone (from Ben 10: Alien Force) 17. XLR8 (from Ben 10) 18. Diamondhead (from Ben 10) 19. AmpFibian (from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 20. Swampfire (from Ben 10: Alien Force) 21. Wildmutt (from Ben 10) 22. Jury Rigg (from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 23. Grey Matter (from Ben 10) 24. Nanomech (from Ben 10: Alien Force) 25. Echo Echo (from Ben 10: Alien Force) 26. Rath (from Ben 10: Alien Force) 27. Crashhopper 28. Alien X (from Ben 10: Alien Force) 29. Eatle (from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 30. Articguana (from Ben 10) 31. Ball Weevil 32. Humungousaur (from Ben 10: Alien Force) 33. Big Chill (from Ben 10: Alien Force) 34. Wildvine (from Ben 10) 35. Walkatrout 36. Pesky Dust 37. Molestache 38. The Worst 39. Kickin' Hawk 40. Ripjaws (from Ben 10) 41. Way Big (from Ben 10) 42. Goop (from Ben 10: Alien Force) 43. Brainstorm (from Ben 10: Alien Force) 44. Ditto (from Ben 10) 45. Upchuck (from Ben 10) 46. Toepick 47. Astrodactyl 48. Snare-oh (from Ben 10) 49. Bullfrag 50. Eye Guy (from Ben 10) 51. Upgrade (from Ben 10) 52. Atomix 53. Frankenstrike (from Ben 10) 54. Buzzshock (from Ben 10) 55. Ghostfreak (from Ben 10) 56. Blitzwolfer (from Ben 10) 57. Gutrot (from Ben 10) 58. Benwolf (from Ben 10) 59. Benmummy (from Ben 10) 60. Benvicktor (from Ben 10) 61. Fasttrack (from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 62. ChamAlien (from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 63. Ultimate Humungousaur (from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 64. Ultimate Rath 65. Ultimate Spidermonkey (from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 66. Ultimate Echo Echo (from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 67. Ultimate Arctiguana Episodes *OVS1E1 The More Things Change: Part 1 *OVS1E2 The More Things Change: Part 2 *OVS1E3 A Jolt From the Past *OVS1E4 Trouble Helix *OVS1E5 Have I Got a Deal For You *OVS1E6 It Was Them *OVS1E7 So Long, and Thanks For All the Smoothies *OVS1E8 Hot Stretch *OVS1E9 Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 *OVS1E10 Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 *OVS2E1 Outbreak *OVS2E2 Many Happy Returns *OVS2E3 Gone Fishin' *OVS2E4 Blukic and Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's *OVS2E5 Malefactor *OVS2E6 Arrested Development *OVS2E7 Bros in Space *OVS2E8 Ben Again *OVS2E9 Store 23 *OVS2E10 Special Delivery *OVS3E1 Showdown: Part 1 *OVS3E2 Showdown: Part 2 *OVS3E3 Tummy Trouble *OVS3E4 Vilgax Must Croak *OVS3E5 While You Were Away *OVS3E6 The Frogs of War: Part 1 *OVS3E7 The Frogs of War: Part 2 *OVS3E8 Rules of Engagement *OVS3E9 Rad *OVS3E10 Evil's Encore *OVS4E1 T.G.I.S. *OVS4E2 Food Around the Corner *OVS4E3 O Mother, Where Art Thou? *OVS4E4 Return to Forever *OVS4E5 Mud Is Thicker Than Water *OVS4E6 OTTO Motives *OVS4E7 The Ultimate Heist *OVS4E8 A Fistful of Brains *OVS4E9 For a Few Brains More *OVS4E10 Max's Monster *OVS5E1 Something Zombozo This Way Comes *OVS5E2 Mystery, Incorporeal *OVS5E3 Bengeance is Mine *OVS5E4 An American Benwolf in London *OVS5E5 Animo Crackers *OVS5E6 Rad Monster Party *OVS5E7 Charmed, I'm Sure *OVS5E8 The Vampire Strikes Back *OVS5E9 Catfight *OVS5E10 Collect This *OVS6E1 And Then There Were None *OVS6E2 And Then There Was Ben *OVS6E3 The Vengers *OVS6E4 Cough It Up *OVS6E5 The Rooters of All Evil *OVS6E6 Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 *OVS6E7 No Honor Among Bros *OVS6E8 Universe Vs. Tennyson *OVS6E9 Weapon XI: Part 1 *OVS6E10 Weapon XI: Part 2 *OVS7E1 Clyde Five *OVS7E2 Rook Tales *OVS7E3 Charm School *OVS7E4 The Ballad of Mr. Baumann *OVS7E5 Fight at the Museum *OVS7E6 Breakpoint *OVS7E7 The Color of Monkey *OVS7E8 Vreedlemania *OVS7E9 It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 *OVS7E10 It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2 *OVS8E1 From Hedorium to Eternity *OVS8E2 Stuck on You *OVS8E3 Let's Do The Time War Again *OVS8E4 The Secret of Dos Santos *OVS8E5 Third Time's a Charm *OVS8E6 The Final Countdown *OVS8E7 Malgax Attacks *OVS8E8 The Most Dangerous Game Show *OVS8E9 The End of an Era *OVS8E10 A New Dawn Video Games *Ben 10: Omniverse Toys *Ben 10: Omniverse/Toys Category:Shows